Mandrake Finds Out
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Based off of a scene from an RP with MrsAllenWalker500 on dA. Mandrake finds out about Venus' abusive ex-boyfriend, and vows to protect her no matter what.


Mandrake and Venus were on their first date, with Venus giggling about Mandrake wiping ketchup off her chin, then saying he loved her earlier. But her smile slowly started to fade.

"Everything ok?" Mandrake asked in concern.

"Well, I had forgotten to tell you about my most recent past boyfriend," Venus said hesitantly, "The one Mars said no to."

"What about him?" The Boggan leader asked her.

"Well, remember when I said he was upset when Mars rejected him?"

"Yes, I do remember," Mandrake nodded.

"The thing is, he took all his anger out on me," Venus said quietly.

"What did he do?" Mandrake asked, afraid that the answer would be horrible. And boy, it was.

"Here, I'll give you a hint," The pale girl stood up on the floor, and mimed some punches and kicks in the air. The Boggan leader caught on quickly.

"He beat you?!"

"Sometimes," Venus sat back down in her seat.

"If I ever see him..." Mandrake growled.

"Sometimes I have nightmares about him," Venus said quietly.

"If I ever see him I will kill him," Mandrake finished.

"Sometimes I can still feel the pain in my nightmares," Venus said quietly, dreading the memories.

"Don't worry about him, my dear," Mandrake tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Well, I try not to," Venus shrugged, "I just can't seem to get him or the pain he caused out of my head."

"I will help you get it out, Venus."

"Thanks," Venus smiled.

"Venus I will do anything for you."

"Thanks," Venus said again, blushing.

"Any time, my dear."

"I'm just glad to be away from him," Venus said.

"And if he comes for you I will protect you," Mandrake promised.

"Thanks for that," Venus smiled, "I just don't understand why he just couldn't find a punching bag to take all his anger out on, instead of taking it out on me," She ranted quietly.

"I know what you mean." Venus sighed, dropping her face in her hands from the awful memories.

"I wish I could just forget it."

"I will never leave you or hurt you, Venus, I promise." Mandrake promised. Venus slid her hands down her face until her tear-filled eyes were shown, breaking Mandrake's heart,

"Thanks." He wiped her tears away, as she sniffled.

"Hush now, don't cry," He whispered.

"Sorry," Venus whimpered as she wiped her eyes.

"It's alright," Mandrake smiled as he brushed her hair from her face.

"It's just something that's so hard to forget," Venus said quietly.

"I understand."

*A while later*

Mandrake and Venus were on their way back home from their date location, where Venus realized that her abusive ex might've been alive, and could kill Mandrake and take her away from him. So she started panicking.

"I'm just worried. I mean, what if he's tougher than when I last saw him? What if he's tougher than you?" Venus said, on the verge of beginning to lose her cool, "If he finds me and kills you, I'd never forgive myself!" She stressed as she gripped her hair tightly.

"Don't worry about it," Mandrake assured her, but she didn't listen.

"I-I'm sorry, I just c-can't help it!" Venus squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm freakin' out!" She screamed, as she started to hyperventilate. Mandrake pulled her into a hug in an attempt to get her to relax. Venus just hugged him back, breathing heavily, with her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Calm down, Venus, OK?" Mandrake said, rubbing her back over her long hair. Luckily, Venus slowly started to breathe evenly.

"I-I'm calm."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Venus," He assured her again.

"T-thanks," Venus said, still breathing a bit unevenly, as she looked up at him.

"It's no problem." Venus put her hand on her forehead,

"Sorry I freaked out."

"It's OK." Mandrake smiled.

"I, just don't want anything to happen to you," Venus started, "I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you in any way."

"I'll be fine," Mandrake assured her.

"Still. You never know." Venus shrugged.

"Venus, I don't care if I get hurt, as long as it's not you," The Boggan leader said bravely.

"Well, it's same to me with you," Venus said bravely as well.

"I will not allow you to get hurt, Venus," Mandrake shook his head.

"Well, okay. If he finds me, I'll try not to let him hurt me, but I'm still protecting you," The pale girl said bravely.

"Venus, I will do the protecting," Mandrake promised.

"Well, o-okay," Venus gave in. Then Mandrake decided to do a trick that always worked on her:

"Where's that smile I love so much?" He asked her, bending down to her level. And like the other times, it worked, because Venus smiled a little.

"There it is," Mandrake smiled warmly. Venus smiled bigger as her cheeks flushed a bit of pink. Mandrake kisses her forehead gently as she blushed harder and giggled, as he kept smiling at her.

* * *

**(A/N: This is another scene based off of an RP I did with MrsAllenWalker500 on dA. I loved this scene too, especially the 'Where's that smile?' part, so I made it into a one shot too. X3)**


End file.
